My Bestfriend
by soccerchick00
Summary: Amy and Ricky have been best friends since they were small. Why if Amy had stopped Ricky from turning bad and sleeping with a bunch of women? Would sge be able to? Will they possibly fall in? *hiatus until Is This Love is complete*


**Ricky's Pov**

I walked along a dirt road. I kicked the gravel and as i walked gray dust filled the air everytime I picked my foot up."Ricky,"I hear a girl call. I look over my should to see a brunette walking toward me. I stop for a couple of seconds to let her catch up.

"Amy what are you doing here?"I asked her with a questioned face.

"Well I just saw you walking away from your house so I thought I would see what the matter was,"she says in a caring voice.

Amy had been my best friend since we were kids she had helped me in many ways. Days I was abused she would let me stay at her house with her and her sister and her parents. They all treated me like I wad family. Amy looked at me and put her arm around my shoulder.

"What happen?"she asks me while putting her head on my shoulder. I look away and I look back at her and a tear slides down my face. She looks at me and wipes away the tear.

"What's wrong?"she asks starting to get a worried look on her face.

"I think I might have just screwed everything up,"I say to her as i was talking my voice cracked a lot.

"What did you do to screw up?"she asks me while taking her head off of my shoulder and looks at me with a serious face.

"I kinda said some things that should have not been said,"I say with more tears sliding down my face. I quickly wipe them away before Amy sees I am crying.

"What did you say?" Amy asks inspecting his face.

I started playing with my white peeling skin that died. I look back at Amy. "I told my foster parents that I hated them and that they could never be my parents," I say putting my head into Amys shoulder.

"Ricky I am sure they knew you didn't mean it," Amy says grabbing my hand and holding it.

I start crying even harder. "Amy I hope they thought it was out of anger because I can't go to another house," I say looking into her hazel sparkling eyes.

"Why is that?" Amys asks me with a confused face.

"Then I wouldn't have my best friend," I say with a smile. She laughs.

"You are my best friend to Ricky now and forever," Amy says grabbing my hand and pulling me up away from the ground.

"Come on its almost dinner time come eat at my place," She says leading me toward her house.

"Ok I'm coming," I say following her toward her family ranch. I look up at her red brick two story house with a big red barn next to it. I look out toward the pasture to see their family dog chasing a cow. I laugh.

"What?" Amy says turning toward me. I point at her dog chasing their cow. "Oh my god Moose come back here now," Amy says running out to the field towards him. I follow her out to the muddy field. Moose was their dog for almost two years. I watch Amy drag Moose all the way across the field and across the yard and into the house. I walk into the house to see Amys Parents George and Anne looking at us.

"What was Moose doing this time?" George asks looking at his dog that has a whimpering face on him.

"He was chasing our old cow Dixie," Amy says swatting a fly that was flying around the room.

"Moose what did I tell you ," George says picking up Moose and putting him in his pin. I walk into the living room to see Amys little sister and brother sitting together.

"Hey Ashley," I say to her. She smiles at me and then tends to her brother. Ashley was about ten years old. Robbie was about a couple of months and Amy is 13 years old and I am 14.

"So how have you been?" I ask her. She looks back at me for a split second then looks back at her brother.

"Good just been super bored this summer I'm not having any fun but I know Amy is," Ashley says winking at me. I smirk.

"So are you and Amy close sisters?" I ask her. She smiles at me because I was thinking about her sister.

"Yea we are pretty close she is the closes person I can talk to right now," Ashley says giving Robbie a toy. "So are you and Amy you know together?" Ashley asks looking at me with a smirk.

"Why would you ask that?" I ask feeling my palms getting sweaty when she mentions me and Amy together.

"I don't know maybe because you guys are always together," Ashley says giving me a smile.

I smirk at her. "So maybe me and your sister have some kind of feelings for each other we just don't know how to handle them," I say with a smile. Ashley smiles at me too.

**Next Day**

**Amys Pov**

I am getting ready. I straighten my hair as straight as a needle and I grab a white blouse and shorts that were actually really shirt for me and I grabbed a pair of really cute white flip flops and I put them on and I put a little bit of makeup on. I go down stairs. I see my dad looking at me.

"Wait young lady,"he says stopping me.

"what?"I ask giving him a face.

"Where are you going," he asks me.

"To school so bye," I say going out the door and quick as I could I go down the street to see Ricky waiting for me. We hold hands all the way to school since we can't drive and we hare buses we decided to just walk to and from school. We get close enough and I see my boyfriend Ben. I instantly let go of Ricky's hand so Ben doesn't see and gets jealous. I walk up to Ben and I walk with him into school.

"So how was your summer," Ben asks me as we walk to my locker.

"It was great actually," I say with a smile.

"What about yours was it fun?" I ask still with the same smile.

"It was good I just missed you so much," Ben says in a sweet voice.

"Aww I missed you to," I say grabbing his hand and I walk him to his class. I look yo see 14 year old Ricky standing by a girl he had made out with but didn't go that far before she left. I walk up to them still with Ben latched on to me. Ricky sees me coming.

"I got to go," I hear him tell the girl he is talking to.

"Hey Amy Ben," he says galring at Ben.

"Hello Ricky," I hear Ben mock. Ricky smirks.

"Be nice," I say. "Ricky's my best friend and Ben is my Boyfriend so you guys got to get along," I say putting my hand on Bens shoulder.

"OK then sorry Ben for everything I have put you through," Ricky says apologizing to Ben. "But I am only apologizing because of Amy," Ricky says with a smile but soon turns into a smirk. I giggle. Ben glares at Ricky but when he hears me giggle he glares at me to. Ben let's go of my hand.

"Well I have to get to class bye," Ben says in a rush leaving me and Ricky alone.

"I have to go to bye Ricky see you later," I say with a smile. He grabs my hand and kisses it.

"Yea bye see you later," he says letting go of my hand and turning around and going to class. My heart melts I didn't know what was wrong with me I had feelings for two people at once. Comfort or caring. Compassionate or heart stopping love. I couldn't decide so I decided to talk to my bff and her boyfriend. I walk up to them on my way to class.

"Hey," I say trying to get their attention. I finally get it because they turn around.

"Oh Hey Amy," Grace says in a cheerful voice.

"Yea hey Amy," I hear Jack say. I smile at them.

"OK well I have a problem to deal with and I need your help can you come over tonight?" I ask.

"Umm yea sure," Grace says confused about what I need to talk to her about.

"OK see you later," I walk away and I go to my first class.

I was in my first class and I couldn't consentrate. All I was thinking about was my relationship with Ben. I mean I liked with a lot. It is just that I like Ricky also. I sigh and i put my head on my desk. I pull it away from my desk and I look at the time. 10 more minutes until I could get away from here. I look at my teacher Mrs. Ross teaching us something that I could careless about. I hear my phone slightly buzz and since I was in the back of the class the teacher couldn't see me. I pull my phone from my pocket and I see I got a text from Ricky.

**Hey so how's Mrs. Ross...I hear she is a bitch is she because I have here next.**

**To Ricky **

**From Amy**

**Yea she is so boring if you sit in the back of class she won't pay attention to you. :)**

**To Amy**

**From Ricky**

**OK i will try and remember that..bye see you in a couple of minutes.. :p**

**To Ricky **

**From Amy**

**Ok bye bye ttyl...^-^**

I slip the phone back into my pocket and I wait for the bell to ringer. A couple more minutes later I hear the bell ringer. I walk into the hall I look towards the end of hall and I already see a girl wrapped around Ricky's hand it is probably going to be hus make out buddy for the year and he probably then he will end it. I walk over to them but before I get there I feel someone touch my shoulder. I turn around to see Ben.

"Oh hey Ben," I say with a cheerful voice.

"Oh hi Amy I have thinking about us," Ben says with sad look that comes across his face.

"What about us?" I ask him getting kinda worried.

"Amy I don't think we should be together anymore," he says with tears coming down his face.

"What," I say but my voice cracks and tears start coming down my face.

"Amy please I like you a lot but you like Ricky not me," he says with tears still coming down his face.

Ricky comes up behind me and I don't notice because I am in a heated conversation. "I don't like Ricky I have never have and never will," I say to Ben really loud.

"Is is because I am not good enough will I never be good enough for you!" I hear someone yell behind me. I turn around and I lock eyes with a very pissed off Ricky.

**So how did you guys like my new story I plan on updating every chance I get and I hope you guys liked this story I would like atleast 5 reviews so yea thanks. I love all of my fans! :)**


End file.
